Ratchet & Clank Future: Tyrants of Veldin
by trips2007
Summary: Post Ratchet and Clank Future, this takes place after Clank has been rescued, an ancient evil that threatened Veldin Milleniums ago has returned and its up to the dynamic duo to uncover the secret that can save the galaxy from them.
1. Chapter 1

Ratchet and Clank Future: Tyrants of Veldin By; Triple. O (Based on the Top Selling Video game from Insomnia)

Chapter 1

Long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…maybe not so far…I don't even think it exists but it's a galaxy, come to think of it is there really a planet called Veldin? Anyway, long time ago in a "galaxy" far away; planet Veldin held host to the greatest warriors in the universe.

Led by the vicious Draco and his horde of warriors they enslaved Veldin to their will, there was no hope for this planet or any other. Draco had conquered planets far and wide…seriously is there a planet really called Veldin? Draco conquered planets far and wide and enslaved them against their wills until the day of the new era dawn the warriors of the Elites; Gigantic mechanical heroes from an unknown galaxy dared to oppose Draco and his Tyrants. With their exceptionally long battle there was no end to this conflict. Until the Galactic representatives devised a plan; however it risked the Elites as well, in their ultimate decision they chose that there had to be balance within the galaxy. The representatives created an onyx gem one able to trap Draco and his minions within its range but in order to get them at that exact spot, the Elites sacrificed their lives locking themselves in mortal combat within the Onyx's vortex dividing the jewel into two halves one where the Elites were locked and the other where the Tyrants remained. Desmond Link, a famed archaeologist was entrusted with the two jewels which imprisoned the great warriors as they were placed within two different temples away from Veldin's galaxy… I'm telling you it doesn't exist!!

Within Phalanx temple laid the Tyrant's onyx on planet Mephisto and in the Vulcan temple on planet Aphillian lays the Elites' onyx. With the two Onyx trapped within their respected temples and high class security maintenance the Onyx were kept their forever and ever never to see the light of day. With the traps and immortal guards kept to keep the jewels from harm the temples were absolutely impenetrable by any being…with the security watching them you'd have to be some sort of lunatic to even bother going after them right?

Unfortunately there was some sort of lunatic to even bother going after them…what like you weren't expecting that?

2000 years later an archaeologist named Max Apogee explored the planet of Mephisto to discover the Phalanx temple and its hordes of deadly traps, there was no possibility to reaching the temple's jewel and uncovering its secret, unfortunately he was not alone. Apogees' partner Dr Demetrius Link; a skilled scientist with agility was able to root out the traps and imperial guards blocking their goal. Link with his golden fur and cat like ears and orange stripe was actually a Lombax…okay I am going to check an encyclopedia now and if none of these words exist I am going to kill somebody in the meantime the story continues.

Link had evaded all obstacles in the Phalanx temple leading only to its temporary deactivation as the two explorers journeyed on.

"Can you believe it, Demetrius?" he asked gleefully. "2000 years ago this temple guarded one of the rarest orbs in the galaxy."

"And here we are about to unlock its secrets." He said willingly. "I can't imagine what secrets it holds."

"Possibly the secret of the universe!" he said excitedly….I know I'm supposed to protest about this but why bother?

As a Lombax, Prof. Link was skilled in puzzle solving and platform jumping as all Lombaxes are. But as of this present day the Lombaxes have somewhat disappeared thanks to the villainous Tancheon. There are only two Lombaxes left in this universe…that we'll deal with after this.

Link and Apogee reached their final destination seeing the encased black onyx sealed within a crystal glass and engraved inscriptions on it…someone better read it or else…

"What does it say Max?"

"The light here is too dark we have to take back to the ship."

Don't say I didn't warn you…Link used one of his crystal cutters to release the onyx from its case as the light blue glowing inscriptions disappeared from the glass and projected on the jewel itself. Though the temple was silent, a haunting laughter could be heard within the temple…pardon me I just wet myself and as for the two heroes, I don't know about you but I'm out of here!!

"Quickly Link let's get out of here!" Max Apogee said as debris started to crumble above them.

"I agree." Roared Link as the two men darted away carrying the doomed gem out of its prison unaware of the dangers before them as it would only be a matter of time.

On the Explorer 5000, Apogee and Link had arrived with the mysterious onyx on the ship. Dr. Polaris a scientist experienced in ancient work observed the specimen brought as he read the inscriptions thoroughly as he gave a frightened look at them.

"We've made a mistake." He said handing back the onyx.

"What is it?"

"This artifact must never be open." He said. "You have to return it."

"Return it but why?"

"Because…" before he could answer that question the ship was attacked. Puzzled and confused Apogee and Link looked around to find the cause of their disruption.

Out of nowhere a vortex emerged inside the ship dispensing several mechanical foot soldiers and finally their leader Dr. Nefarious. (Nefarious: adjective for evil or wicked.)

"Out of my way you squishees!" he roared descending out of the vortex and accidentally slipped on the floor. While unconscious his memory system replayed one of his usual soap operas via voice box.

"_If anyone objects to these couples marriage, speak now or forever hold their speech."_

"_I object because the groom and bride are cousins."_

"_Oh no, you mean I just had…" _

A hard slap on his head brought him back to consciousness thanks to Lawrence his butler and personal bedtime story teller.

"And hand over that Onyx."

"Wait, you mustn't open it!" Link cautioned but Nefarious heeded seizing the onyx and standing victoriously.

"At last the powerful tyrants are in my hands."

"No don't open it." Link shouted back but Nefarious discarded his warnings.

"Fools, what do you know about machines? You squishes are inferior to us all!" He said as he jumped back into the vortex with his minions.

"What have we done?!" Apogee lamented still staring at the empty space where the vortex appeared.

Meanwhile on Planet Veldin, Ratchet and his sidekick Clank are at their home, creating the ultimate robot…actually it's an exoskeleton which Ratchet intends on using in the intergalactic Mech showdown.

"So what do you think Clank?" he asked modeling the suit by flexing its structure. "I'm sure to win."

"I suppose." Clank said. "But you still have to see if it works."

"I'm positive it works." He said moving around in it.

"From a scale of 1 to 10 how sure are you?"

"10!" he said trying to sound convincing. Clank gave him a quizzical look.

"Okay 6." He admitted. "But it's no big deal the championship isn't until three days."

Clank approached Ratchet still in the suit as he used his index finger to flick. The sudden mechanical structure collapsed in an instant. Clank couldn't help but giggle.

"Very funny, Clank." He said dryly. "Help me up so I can tweak it a bit."

As they repaired the exoskeleton, breaking news erupts as Darla Gratch covers the siege in Veldins metropolis.

"…This just in, Dr. Nefarious has just invaded downtown Veldin." She says as the camera focuses on Nefarious waving his fist at the scattering people.

"Yes run you miserable squishes." He said. "I want that vermin Ratchet to…"

"_Lance wait it's not what it looks like."_

"_Then what are you doing with that sheep?"_

Lawrence slams him in the head to bring Nefarious back to consciousness.

"Come out and face me along with Secret agent Clank."

"Whatever sinister reason he's here, all we can do is…" Darla was about to finish a sentence until a man jumps in front of the camera going insane.

"Save us, I'm too young to die…actually I'm 50 but save us…" after that a technical difficulty erupted from the station.

"Well Clank, looks like its Showtime."

"Indeed, but what do you think Nefarious wants with us?"

"I don't know and I don't care but whatever it is, he has to be stopped."

Ratchet armed his wrench as Clank jumped on his back. He walked up to one of his previous gadgets known as the hover-board.

"This might give me a chance to try out the new hover-board." He said as he took it from the wall and reached the edge of their home.

"Oh dear do you think it's safe?"

"You worry too much." Ratchet said as he jumped off attaching the hover board to his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After an enormous amount of screaming, the hover-board leveled itself floating Ratchet and Clank into the air.

"I told you, you worry too much." Ratchet stated hiding his devastating heart attack while Clank shook his head in disbelief. "Next stop, downtown."

Downtown Veldin, Nefarious and his cronies had caused havoc terrorizing the people destroying malls and even taking candy from a baby…literally. Nefarious watched as his mechanical minions caused chaos while licking the lollipop stolen.

"That miscreant should be here by now." He said tossing the candy aside.

As the people of Veldin panicked, they couldn't help but notice the flying surf board passing over the sky. Two drones were cornering some civilians until the sudden strike of a wrench knocked them unconscious, returning to its wielder like a boomerang. Ratchet stood victoriously on his board as more of the drones emerged; he swerved towards them slamming the drones with his board.

"Ready?" he asked his sidekick. Five drones charged at him, Ratchet revealed his wrench to smash them back as each one of them landed dismantled. Another set fired at the duo but Clank lifted the two of them up into the air before the blast could hit them.

"Good work Clank." He said snaring at the three drones armed with Gatling cannons.

"It looks like a good time to find cover."

"Relax Clank I got this." he said coolly gripping onto his wrench like a baseball bat. As laser beams fired, Ratchet swung them back hitting 50 of the drones.

He held it modestly with Clank feeling a little impressed.

"I did some fine tuning to It." he bragged.

Multiple amounts of drones descended in front of them armed with quadruple Gatling guns.

"I don't think the wrench can work on multiple weapons." Clank theorized. Ratchet ran back to find cover.

"No it can't."

The two hid behind debris of a former neon sign as the drones released multiple assaults on them.

"What do we do now Ratchet?" Clank asked.

"Give me a second Clank." He said trying to think of a strategy. Out of nowhere a sneaky voice erupted from within the shadows.

"Hey kid, over here." He called out. The shadowed figure couldn't be identified but Ratchet knew him very well as Slim Cognito a sneaky arms dealer.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Ratchet asked curiously.

"Well I was planning on taking some vacation here until I figured how to get rid of these old school weapons."

"Is there any that can be used now?" Clank asked.

"Now that you mentioned it…" He said digging through what could be imagined his trench coat as the sounds of searching through rummage and the cluck of a chicken could be heard. He finally found what he was looking for.

"Here you go." He said handing Ratchet two dual wield freeze ray vipers. "Consider it on the house." He said.

"Thanks." Ratchet said gratefully.

"Now if you don't mind I've got to go." He said. "If you're ever in need of an upgrade just bring ten iced crystals to a phone booth." He said disappearing into the shadows.

"Let's teach them a lesson Clank." Ratchet said fiercely.

He saw a grind cable remembering he had his grind boots on, decided to use it to his advantage. Ratchet jumped on the ledge of the rails grinding past the drones and putting them in deep freeze giving him enough time to smash them into bits.

The crowd cheered as Ratchet disposed of the drones using the vipers and wrench sequentially.

Nefarious watched as his drones were getting defeated including the 4 Gatling guns drones.

"Curse you Lombax, curse you!" he shouted waving his fist at them.

Ratchet landed on his feet approaching the menacing Dr Nefarious as they glared at each other eye to eye like in a western showdown.

"We meet again Lombax." He smiled toothlessly…because well he's a machine with no teeth, although he does have some kind of mechanical jaws.

"What do you want Nefarious?" Ratchet demanded. "You've lost so why don't you get lost?"

"Fools I haven't begun to fight." He said as he revealed the dreaded onyx.

"What significance is that to us?" Clank asked curiously.

"It's what will destroy your puny planet." Nefarious said aiming it at the sky.

The crowd and everyone waited with anticipation, they waited and waited and still waited until Ratchet literally checked the time.

"Um…is something supposed to happen?" he asked.

"Yes you fool." He snared.

"That's fine by me." Ratchet replied using the wrench to scrape it out of Nefarious' hands as it flew into the sky.

Ratchet froze Nefarious by the feet trapping him before he could catch the jewel. As Ratchet jumped to grab it, two giant green gloves caught it before it crashed.

"…That's right folks; once again Captain Qwark the stunningly good looking superhero alive has saved the day."

"You're late as usual Qwark." Ratchet replied sourly.

"Well at least I saved the jewel." He said ignoring the actuality. "It could have exploded."

"Actually, the jewel doesn't contain any sort of nitrates." Clank had calculated.

"Well I better take care of it." He said as he cradled the jewel. "Maybe I might get some quick bucks at the pawn shop."

"You miserable vermin, you haven't seen the last of me your planet is doomed, doomed I say you're all in deep sh..." Nefarious was censored by the freeze ray freezing his mouth.

"I don't think, Nefarious will do any damage for a while." Ratchet said. "Come on Clank let's head home."

Clank followed Ratchet, as he looked back at Nefarious and shook his head in dishearten. Ratchet grabbed his hover board and the two of them set off back to their home…unknown of the great danger held in Qwark's incompetent hands.

"Hey narrator guy, I heard that." Qwark replied.

Oops…sorry.

As we set our attention away from Ratchet and Clank but still in the Ratchet and Clank universe, Qwark keeps to his word and looks for any dealer to take the mysterious Onyx crystal.

"Mr. Qwark…"

"That's Capt. Qwark to you buddy." He replied.

"Right, I don't see any value for this except two bolts."

"Two bolts?" he asked in disbelief. "Are you kidding me, do you know what this bad boy can do?"

"Do you?" he asked leaving Qwark temporarily dumbfounded, moron.

"Of course I do." He said seizing the jewel back. "Just look at the beauty if you hold it up into the sky…"

At that moment Veldin was having its first eclipse, as the moon and sun joined together and blackened out the day. That very moment when Qwark held the jewel with its eye facing the sun, a beam of light hit it causing the jewel to spark leaving Qwark more dumbfounded than he already is. The Onyx released itself from Qwark's hands as it landed on the floor.

The Onyx then split into two releasing some mechanical creatures into the air as Draco woke again from his eternal sleep.

"At last I'm free from that cursed jewel, now it's time to enact vengeance on the galaxy." He summoned his minions as the five of them plus their legion flew away from Qwark's location leaving both the pawn dealer and Qwark dumbfounded.

"You know what, two bolts doesn't sound so bad."

Idiot!

Unaware of the new danger that awaits them, Ratchet continued to work on his exoskeleton hoping he could fix it properly.

"That 20,000 bolts is in the bag Clank, I know it." He said confidently.

"I fail to see the interest in watch you call wrestling." He said.

"Well it's all about brawn and strength and the prize is enough to get me that new holo-vision game coming out."

"But what is the appeal of wrestling?"

"What's wrong with watching two guys dressed up to wrestle each…?" he paused as he realized the appeal. "Forget about it Clank."

With the exoskeleton almost intact, the skies grew darker as an electrical storm brewed.

"That's strange the weatherman, didn't mention anything about an electrical storm."

"Yeah, why do I have the feeling Qwark is behind this?" Ratchet suspected.

Ratchet and Clank hopped on Aphelion their talking spacecraft with feminine aspects by that I mean a female spaceship.

"Where are we heading to?" she asked.

"Where ever that storms coming from." Ratchet noted as Aphelion activated her thrusters and drove off into acceleration waiting was their biggest challenge since Nefarious, literally.

Aphelion reached a wrecked city of Veldin to find more damage that couldn't be done by just one man.

"Wow." Ratchet said breathless. "Nefarious couldn't have done this by himself."

The debris was devastating to Ratchet; his planet looked more like a wasteland with people panicking and gigantic droids making havoc.

"What are those things?" he asked confused.

"Hey Ratchet, what's big and scary and seems to be 20feet tall?"

"Clank this is no time for jokes!!" he snared viciously.

"But I'm not joking." Clank timid down.

Aphelion pinpointed the description towards the being known as Draco, where security droids tried to stop him and his minions.

"Whoever he is, he's going to pay." He said. "Aphelion, take us closer."

Aphelion accelerated her speed towards the behemoth, as he spotted them, dead on.

"Buckle up guys, this is going to be rough." She said.

Several missiles were fired however they failed to even faze him as he retaliated by launching his optic blasts. Aphelion swerved pass them steadily as she went in for a nose dive, her proton canons were fired but still to know prevail.

"We have to take him on foot." Ratchet said as him and Clank ejected out of the ship and freefell their way towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Free falling from the sky, the duo had to be prepared for their unknown adversary as Veldin's security bots opposed no threat to the creature.

"You know what Clank?!" Ratchet roared soaring through the skies. "I never get tired of this!!"

Clank launched his propellers slowing down their descent, with Ratchet armed with his wrench. Ratchet saw five drones that stunned him, their size from afar seemed timid, but a closer look revealed that they were at least 11ft tall. Ratchet's mouth was agape looking at their structure. They were armed with Gatling guns, on each wing and mechanical legs able to move them around.

Ratchet knew that his wrench wouldn't be of any effect, he looked at Clank hopelessly wondering if he had any ideas to strike.

"Do you have any ideas?" Ratchet asked nervously.

"I can't really sum up a solution." He said.

Ratchet looked at the approaching drones as soldiers fired whatever they could at the behemoth.

"Hey Ratchet over here." Qwark called out inside a dumpster as Ratchet approached carefully unsure of how long he'd been in there.

"Qwark, what are those things?" he asked nervously.

"You've got me." He waved his hands clueless. "All I know is that onyx is cursed." He shivered biting his nails.

"What happened?" Clank asked.

"I just raised it up and that thing appeared out of it." He said.

"We're going to need a lot of help." Ratchet said.

"Well here use this." Qwark handed him a weapon known as 'the Smasher'. "I just found it in here."

The Smasher was a launcher that fired boxing gloves armed with spikes. Ratchet observed the weapon as he projected a grin.

"What are you going to do Capt. Qwark?"

"Well seeing that those things are unstable, I shall retreat and strategize a new plan." He said moving with the trash can. "Good luck dead meat…I mean guys."

"That's typical of Qwark." Ratchet stated. They faced the approaching droids while rangers did their best with their weapons to hold them off.

Ratchet aimed the Smasher at them hoping to at least find a weak spot. As one of the drones stepped in front of turrets, Ratchet aimed at its' leg unfortunately he only scratches it. He launches it again at the same spot again causing more of a crack.

"Ratchet, I may have analyzed a weak spot on the drones."

"I'm all ears Clank."

"My optic sensors may see a solution; its eyes seem to be the key."

Ratchet rushed to one of the abandoned turrets where the rangers used. He aimed the canons at one of the drones hurling bullets at its weak spot, bringing it to its demise.

"Got him!" He shouted aiming at the next droid. Before he could pinpoint the next one a gigantic flatfoot came to his view ready to splat Ratchet and Clank.

"Ratchet look out!" Clank shouted. Ratchet activated his charge boots boosting them out of its stomp.

"That was close." He told Clank. "Fighting below won't give us a chance."

"Perhaps the rails might give us that advantage." Ratchet looked at the direction of the rails and where it led.

The rangers held the behemoth giving Ratchet and Clank the chance to use the rails to their advantages. Ratchet armed the dual vipers, freezing the drones' eyes as the rails led to several obstacles in his path including broking platforms. The rangers took advantage disabling the drones in until the beta drones were released; beta drones were miniature versions of drones.

"Where are they coming from?" Ratchet asked perplexed.

"The electric storms might be the answer."

"Alright then hang on tight." Ratchet said.

"Aphelion to Ratchet can you commute?" she asked.

"Ratchet here, what've you got?"

"If you can make it to the towers, I can pick you up and drop you at close range."

"We're on it." Ratchet finalized. Ratchet switched weapons blasting through the drones attaching themselves to the rails. He switched from his Smasher to his wrench as he swung each drone out of his sight. Ratchet aimed his wrench to another rail as it magnetized him on it in an instance.

"Wow Ratchet, apparently your omni-wrench has acquired new attributes."

"Yeah, I know it's time I put it to good use." Ratchet said hurling it at the upcoming drones on the rail.

Smashing through them, their destination was at an end; however their obstacles weren't over, a drone armed with a Gatling gun fired at the approaching duo, jump after jump Ratchet just needed a steady aim and a good shot to eliminate this threat.

"It's time like this I wish I had a flux rifle." He fired the dual vipers and finally finished him off with the Smasher.

They reached their extraction point, where a cowering ranger hid in the corner beside him where the joints and parts of his comrades.

"Is it over sir?" he asked.

"It's over soldier." Ratchet said looking around as he found the soldier holding a flux rifle. "Hey is that a flux rifle 5000 X1Z?"

"Yes sir." He said. "If you want it, here I'm not going to be using it."

"It would be best to head back to the brigade." Clank suggested.

"Done." He said saluting the two of them. Aphelion zoomed down on them as she picked them up from the tower.

"Alright Aphelion, let's take care of this menace once and for all."

Aphelion's jet thrust them against multiple fireballs hurled by the fiend, as Ratchet retaliated fire. Draco stood on top of skyscrapers hurling blast at them like a certain giant ape movie.

"Who is that guy?" Ratchet asked maneuvering pass his optic blasts. Clank activated the turrets firing directly at Draco.

"Nothing seems to affect him." Clank stated.

"This will." Ratchet said determined to put a dense upon him. A seeker rapidly hurled himself towards Draco; though affected, didn't move him.

"Aw come on!" Ratchet swore frustrated.

"Perhaps a negotiation or a demand is in order."

"I'm all favor for the demand part." Ratchet said as he told Aphelion to drop them in front to the building to meet Draco face to face.

Aphelion reluctantly obeyed, dropping them down at a distance not to come face to face with it.

"Be careful guys." She said as she stayed above waiting for their call. Clank descended from Ratchet's back as he transmitted a message towards him.

Draco snared at first but descended down looking at the two of them.

"Uh Clank, what did you say?" Ratchet asked unsteady.

"I only asked for a brief moment of his time."

"How long would he agree?"

"About 20 seconds." Clank said nervously.

Draco leveled himself to a standard size for them, studying their forms; a lombax and a robot, he snarled a bit before he began to talk.

"I am Draco, former ruler of Veldin." He said. "I was locked in that cursed onyx for about 2 millennia and I want my vengeance on this planet." He said.

"Why?" Clank said. "This planet is now peaceful, surely we can negotiate."

"No, warriors don't negotiate, if we did that would be awkward." He admitted. "Anyway your 20 seconds are up." He snarled as his eyes became blood red.

"Clank hop on." Ratchet urged as the duel began.

Firing his vipers, Draco hurled fireballs at them forcing Ratchet to strafe left and right avoiding drastic impact with the assault. He switched from his dual vipers to his Smasher hoping to lay some damage, Draco was affected but not to the extent they wanted. Clank suggested to take cover, making Ratchet evade Draco's clutches before he could be grabbed.

"Man, this guy doesn't give up." Ratchet snared. He looked at his wrench and at an explosive drum. "Here goes nothing."

His wrench magnetized itself towards the drum, hurling it at the fiend, Draco startled back snarling at the effect. Ratchet looked around for another utility to use; he switched to his flux rifle aiming directly at Draco who shook it off.

"Yikes." Ratchet shouted as they leapt into mid air by Clank's helicopter form before their shield was destroyed.

Ratchet aimed the flux rifle in mid air hoping it could do some damage but before he could fire, four other tyrants appeared.

"What the…?"

"It appears he's not alone."

"We've got to know what we're dealing with here." Ratchet stated signaling Aphelion to pick them up.

Aphelion soared through the skies grabbing the duo in time before anyone of those monsters got their hands on them.

"Where to?" she asked.

"We have to see the Mayor." Ratchet said as Aphelion knew her destination.

Inside the Mayor's office, he and security had set up their defense system that no one, not even a mouse could penetrate. And with our heroes approaching, it was only a matter of time before they realize it…well I could just tell them but they'll figure it out eventually.

The duo exited Aphelion armed with their current weapons…more we'll be handed later in the story.

"You ready Clank?"

"I'm ready."

The two dashed in, armed with the dual vipers entering the Mayor's fortress. The duo reached the gates towards the building to find them locked.

A camera spotted them as he zoomed in.

"State your purpose."

"We need to see the mayor." Clank stated.

"Hey you're secret agent Clank!" he said excitedly.

"Indeed." Clank said modestly.

"And you're, that Gladiator." He referred to Ratchet who felt relieved to be known as a gladiator than Secret Agent Clank's chauffeur.

"Yeah well, glad to see a fan." Ratchet replied. "But we're here to find out what's going on and who that Draco guy is."

"I would gladly let you in…but our security system has gone a little…insane." He said. "Our mechanic is giving it an inspection but until then it's going to be a while."

"Is there somehow an alternate route to get in?" Clank suggested.

"Yeah…well there's the sewer." He said. "But they have some kind of slimy monsters down there."

"If we can get through, and past security there might be a chance to get to the mayor." Clank said to Ratchet who nodded.

"I'd like to help you out…but I'm on my lunch break." He said.

"Wait how you able to eat with something like this happening?" Ratchet asked oddly.

"I take yoga classes." He admitted…There's no shame in that I take ballet.

Clank located a sewer entrance easily accessible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Deep within the tunnels of the sewers lurked creepy sewer monsters blobbing around, it gave both Ratchet and the Narrator a revolt…yuck.

"Just remember Clank, as long as you don't move near them they won't attack." Ratchet cautioned….better stay close to him.

Ratchet and Clank threaded carefully trying not to make any certain movements, however with Ratchet in front expect the unexpected. As Ratchet made one more stepped forward his knows got caught inside one of the sewer monster jelly body…ugh how revolting!

Ratchet jumped back cautiously trying to get a grip of what he had utterly tasted he remained calmed.

"Ugh gross, yuck, blah, choke, cough..." He spat out…okay fine he wasn't _that calm. _

An angry and possibly offended sewer monster glared at the duo, knowing their fate if actions weren't taken, Clank hopped on Ratchet's back as they readied themselves.

Ratchet hurled his wrench at the creature, unfortunately losing it inside his stomach.

"Aw man." He groaned knowing one way or another he would have to place his hands inside that thing…good luck with that.

Ratchet armed his duel vipers as he began firing at the critters by strafing jumping in mid-air and possibly hurling himself pass them via Clank.

As the made a narrow escape pass them, Ratchet switched arsenal from the vipers to the flux rifle. He aimed carefully and launched the first shot at the approaching critters blasting one of them to chunks...gross.

However it wasn't the one with his wrench, now he had to find that one and blow it away. The slime monsters weren't just hideous looking creatures they had abilities of their own, for starters they could hurl slime balls from their mouths, as Ratchet had a demo of soon enough. He ducked before the ball could reach them, feeling relieved he glared at the things and fired his Smasher at them. Though it through them down, it didn't stop them from multiplying in fact they could replicate themselves into several amounts.

"Great now you tell us."

Sorry, it wasn't technically my idea.

"Perhaps the thought of evasion would prove strategic."

"Well kick in Clank!" Ratchet stated as Clank launched his thrusters into the deep tunnel of the sewers evading them before they even had a chance of reaching them.

As the thrusters kicked in, Ratchet swerved left and right trying as much to avoid the gross out slime monsters from devouring them.

"Uh, Mr. Narrator what do slime monster's eat?"

You don't want to know Clank just keep moving!

Several of them popped up from nowhere causing Ratchet to make some 360 to 180 maneuvers while Ratchet revealed his double shots at any approaching obstacles. They reached a sealed tunnel, which soon was cleared thanks to Ratchet's vipers.

More and more of the critters emerged from every side of the tunnel; he soon realized that his vipers and smasher weren't doing any good. He finally reached the dead end of the sewers. Both of them feeling trapped they awaited their impending doom…until.

Armed with the volt blaster, the plumber arrived just in time and eradicated those critters.

"It's a good thing I was around huh?" he said holding the blaster victorious.

"Thanks." Ratchet said breathless. "But what are you doing here?"

"Hey, the mayor had some problems with his toilet cause of those things."

"But you are aware of the situation up there." Clank interjected.

"Yeah I know, and I'm guessing you're trying to reach the mayor." He observed with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much." Ratchet finalized.

"Tell you what; if you get rid of the critters down here you'd have an audience with him."

"Can we use that?"

"Sure." He said handing it to Ratchet as he gripped it firmly.

"Well good luck guys, when you reach the end I'll be waiting for you." He said as he left them with their new toy.

Ratchet looked at the first critter that had digested his wrench and launched a volt causing it to explode tossing the wrench into midair as Ratchet caught it victoriously…grossed out but victoriously,

With the volt blaster; he went on a rampage blasting the critters into puddles of blobs. This weapon became an advantage to them as they eradicated the critters piece by piece. He made it to the where the Plumber was as Ratchet smiled.

"Your pest problems are no more." Clank said.

The Plumber looked at the trail and was impressed.

"Well now you boys sure know how to take care of critters." He said cheerfully. "Ever thought of working in the plumbing business?"

"Nah we're good." Ratchet said. "Thanks for the Volt blaster."

"No problem, you're going to need it anyway."

"Say how about that meeting with the mayor?"

"Sure thing just hang on tight." He said as he pulled a cord that presented them an elevator taking them to the upper levels.

They soon found themselves in the mayor's building, where a frantic man waited impatiently.

"Is it fixed?" he asked the Plumber.

"Yep, this fellows would like to talk to the mayor it's urgent."

"Fine sure, he'd be happy to oblige." He said.

"Hey just out of curiosity what were you working on?" Ratchet asked.

Clank noticed the man who talked to them earlier had a roll of toilet paper in his hands and he rushed to the room where they had just exited.

"Perhaps it's best not known Ratchet." Clank said…well you get the idea.

After some therapy for the narrator we get back to the mayor's office where Ratchet, Clank and the Plumber are at ease as they speak with the mayor of Veldin.

"This truly is a dark day for Veldin my friends." He lamented. "I appreciate your effort but Veldin is doomed."

"There has to be some way to stop him."

"Draco, and his minions are an unstoppable threat." He said as he looked out the window. "Even the Guardians of Veldin were not match for them."

"But there must have been a way to defeat them."

"The only way was locking both sides in an onyx."

"Like the onyx Nefarious had!" Ratchet finalized. The mayor nodded in agreement as he approached them again.

"Our best advantage is to evacuate people out of Veldin while our troopers battle this out."

"But what if Veldin isn't the only planet they want?"

"For the other planets, I don't know what to do." He said hopelessly. "Their troopers would have to do the same."

"Not if we find the Guardians." Ratchet stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The mayor thought about it for a moment, they were the only ones who could stop Draco however he realized that it would not be easy.

"It might work, but there's a problem." He said. "If my history is good, the Guardians were imprisoned too, and their onyx was taken to Planet Mephisto."

"Then that's where we'll go." Ratchet said as he was about to leave…

"Wait, hold up it's not that simple." He said. "Mephisto is uncharted in this era; you would need an explorer to help you get there."

"This is where I come in." Derek Link emerged out of nowhere as he stood in front of the three of them. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier but I had personal business to attend to." He said hiding the toilet roll behind his back….I saw that!

"My name is Derek Link." He said standing tall even though he was an inch taller than Ratchet.

"You're a Lombax?" Ratchet finalized. "I thought there weren't any others still in the galaxy."

"I'm afraid you're right about that." He lamented. "Before Tacheyeon attacked I had already left the planet to begin my exploration to other galaxies."

"I guess we'll never find the others." He said.

"Not exactly, you see there might be of some chance that our home might be somewhere in another realm."

"Another realm?" Clank asked unsure.

"Yes, I still believe during the wrath of Tacheyeon, the others may have found an escape world where no one knows about." He said "That's why I dedicated myself to archaeology to find that missing realm, unfortunately one of our flaws was that the onyx was said to be the guide."

"So you found the onyx?" Ratchet said. "But Nefarious has it."

"I know, he hi-jacked our ship taken it before we could return it, now this is our situation."

"Were you the only one onboard?"

"No I was with few of my colleagues including Max Apogee."

"Tawlyn's father!"

"Oh so you know him?"

"We know his daughter." Clank said.

"I see." He said looking at them….keep it clean! "Max and the others are being held by Nefarious."

"He'll pay for this." Ratchet snared.

"But why weren't you held captive as well?"

"We strategized a daring plan that one of us had to execute by escaping." He said. "We drew straws." He said revealing the image of a straw he drew on a cushion with a fruit bowl. "Mine was pretty dandy."

"So once you escaped."

"I stole one of their imperial fighters." He said…._disclaimer none of the term imperial or fighters is any reference to George Lucas' movies._

"And I crash landed here, I saw that the creatures had already begun their attack and quickly had to find the mayor, which would explain why Nefarious left."

"Can you take us to Mephisto?" Ratchet asked.

"Sure I can, but first we have to warn the other planets before the Tyrants take over their world, we start with Max's home world."

"That's where Talwyn is." Ratchet said gripping his fist. "Me and Clank we'll warn them, when you got the co-ordinance, reach us there." He said as Ratchet and Clank were about to exit.

"Wait, you're going by yourselves?" he asked confused.

"That's how we've been doing it." Clank said.

"Well you're going to need this." he said handing Ratchet a mechanical glove.

As Ratchet put it on, he could feel a magnetic charge activate. As he grabbed the mayor's lamp, he held onto it in mid-air shifting it left to right, up and down and then released it from his grip.

"Whoa what is it?" he asked out of curiosity.

"It's a Force Manipulator." He said.

Okay let's see what we've got; Dual Freeze vipers, Smasher, Volt blaster and a Force Manipulator…that'll do for now.

"Alright Clank let's go." He said as they stepped out of the office, suddenly the mayor tried to stop them.

"Wait!" he said but they had already stepped out.

"What now?" Ratchet said irritated.

"You're on the 11,012th floor." Ratchet looked down to see only clouds and skyscrapers…don't ask me how that happened.

"Oh, sh…" he tried to say as they fell from blinding heights.

Ratchet with Clank at his back began free falling avoiding incoming missiles and debris, until they reached Aphelion catching them in time by the seats.

Clank giggled encouraging they do that again, which Ratchet said another time.

They were on their way to Talwyn's home world until Ratchet made a stop at his home to pick up the exoskeleton.

"Maybe it might come in handy after all." He said as he grabbed his hover-board also. Then Ratchet looked at the two of them then had an idea.

Clank walked in to see what he was up to and was awed at what Ratchet had created; The Hybrid hover-warrior.

"Oh my…" Clank gasped.

"What do you think?" Ratchet asked as he flew in his new device as the feet were now attached to the board, he zoomed around the room circling Clank.

"My, you are good." Clank admitted. "Maybe it will come in handy."

"Yeah, but how to get it on Aphelion?" he queried.

"Perhaps some fine tuning." Clank said as he approached the exoskeleton and manipulated into a belt.

"How'd you do that?" Ratchet asked bedazzled.

"It's just a little trick from the Zonis." He said as he blew his index fingers.

Without hesitation, Ratchet, Clank and Aphelion were on their way to Talwyn's planet…good luck guys.

Meanwhile, while I don't know the name of Talwyn's planet, we're going to call it Festoon, everyone okay with that?

Meanwhile on Planet Festoon, little Talwyn with her guardians Cronk and Zephyr are at their home, repairing an old hover-craft found wrecked in the outskirts of the planet.

"This is going to work guys." She said confidently.

"A hover-craft, back in my days we used to use one of those Space pods to go where we wanted to."

"They weren't used for travel they were used to…"

"Okay guys I get it the hover craft weren't your thing." She said out of repulse.

"Hey Miss Apogee, want to hear about the time I thought a crotchitizer was a…"

"No guys I just want to fix this ride." She said out of annoyance.

"How about flying hordes of drones heading this way?"

"Zephyr I…wait what flying hordes?" She asked out of confusion as Zephyr gestured sky high to see several ships drop a brigade of drones transform from their compact mode to full scale battle mode.

"Whoa!" she said as she armed herself along with the two veterans. Several blasts were fired at them but didn't do much good.

"Fallback guys." She said as they retreated back to their home while Cronk still had his fighting spirit in him.

"Don't worry Miss. Apogee I'll take them on." He said putting his fist up.

"Cronk, will you come on?!" She demanded trying to get the senile robot into the shelter. Suddenly one of the droids released a missile at the two of them, all poor Tawlyn could do was close her eyes not to witness their doom…

"Hang on Miss. Apogee." Shouted Zephyr who shot at the missile…out of nowhere it exploded along with several of the droids.

Tawlyn and Cronk looked in bewilderment at the outcome, even Zephyr was surprised he didn't know he could actually blow up a missile.

"I guess I don't know my own strength." He said. But a red spaceship loomed over giving them fire power as the drones fell back into the forest.

Tawlyn was gasped recognizing that ship and knowing who was in it, a warm smile projected on her face as it landed.

Ratchet and Clank came out to be welcomed with a hug from Tawlyn and a longer one to Ratchet who both were locked in each others' eyes…until they quickly released themselves.

"Guys I can't believe it's you." She said excitedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked dearly.

"Please I could have handled those rust heads." She said confidently.

"Still the same old Tawlyn." He admitted with a smile.

"Who were those guys?" she asked.

"It's a long story." Ratchet said. "Let's just say its ancient history."

"To be brief, Nefarious is behind this." Clank said.

"That mechanical (censored) head." She cursed…best not know what she said as everyone around her gasped in shock at that profanity.

"To make matters worse he's holding some people hostage, including your father." Ratchet said deeply.

Tawlyn looked at Ratchet in shock almost at the verge of crying she couldn't believe what he said.

"He's…He's alive?" She asked. "Have you seen him?"

"No someone knows, he's names Derek Link."

"The drones went into the forest." She gestured. "Let's make them talk." She said fiercely as the five of them ventured into the forest to unknown dangers.


End file.
